


Chiquita

by childofbarisi



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hope you like, Some random idea I came up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Ez takes his girlfriend to the clubhouse.. but one of the guys show some slight interest in her.
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	Chiquita

Ez had to stop to visit Felipe at the butcher shop or else he would have picked Sophia up on his own. He had asked Angel to do it, telling him to take Sophia to the clubhouse since they had to speak. 

Sophia was supportive of Ez and him joining the motorcycle club he was in. She always teased him the last few weeks of being in a gang and start moving drugs from California to Mexico. Ez would laugh it off but feel bad that he didn’t tell her. He needed to, but he feared that Angel would do something if she found out. 

“Ez said he had to stop at Felipe’s shop? I don’t get why he didn’t just come get me after.” Sophia asked softly as she leaned against the door of the truck. Angel had to take it to get her since his bike was acting up. 

“Hey, I don’t know. I’m just doing what he wants. I don’t know why he told me to bring you here. The guys wouldn’t be too happy that an outsider is here.” Angel said as he held his hands up in defense. Sophia shook her head as she pointed towards his bike. 

“You picked me up in the truck so something is wrong with your bike. What’s up?” She asked before walking over to it. Angel laughed at her as he watched her with a raised brow. 

“You don’t know how to work on them so why you asking?” Angel watched as Sophia began putting her hair up into a ponytail. 

“Actually, I worked in the one auto shop in town for the last few years and we saw a ton of bikes.” Sophia said as she watched Angel’s face change to amusement. 

Angel proceeded to explain it was some engine problems and he was possibly going to try to get a new one. Sophia got to quick work on fixing his engine as Angel went into the clubhouse to get a drink and see the guys. Creeper and Riz walked out of the clubhouse and spotted Sophia working on the bike. They both whistled at her as she rolled her eyes. 

“Hey Chiquita! ¿Qué estás haciendo?” Creeper called out. Sophia knew some Spanish as she stood up and turned to look at the two men. 

“Working. Do you guys just buy these to try to pick up the ladies? Since I guess no one knows how to fix them with that kind of attitude.” Riz began laughing at Creeper as Sophia began to get sassy. 

“I could give you a nice ride on my bike. Then I have something else you could ride.” Creeper tried. Sophia just rolled her as Riz continued to watch in amusement while sipping his beer. 

“I’ll have to pass. I’d rather ride my boyfriend and his bike.” Sophia said as Riz continued to laugh. Creeper shook his head as punched Riz’s arm hard. Riz winked at Sophia ask she turned her attention back to Angel’s bike engine. 

The roar of a motorcycle, or a few, was heard in the distance. Sophia tightened a bolt on Angel’s engine before she stood up and threw all the tools back into the box. Angel has come outside to check on Sophia, especially after hearing Creeper struck out with the ‘hot girl’ outside. Just as Angel was walking outside, he saw Ez driving up to the clubhouse. As soon as he cut the engine, the sound of more motorcycles could still be heard. 

“Mi cielito. I’ve missed you.” Ez said as he walked over to Sophia. She wrapped her arms around her as the rest of the guys in the clubhouse came out. 

“Better watch it, Ez. Chiquita here has a boyfriend.” Creeper called out. Ez looked up at him and raised his brow slowly. 

“Neck tattoo here was hitting on me. It’s okay, baby. I told him I had a guy.” Sophia giggled as she kissed Ez softly. 

“You gotta be shitting me! The Prospect is with her.” Riz said as he was gently patting Creeper on the back. “Sorry, Creep. You lost her to the newbie.” Riz said as Sophia pulled away from Ez and turned towards Angel. 

“Throw me your keys. Your engine should be working perfectly fine now.” Sophia held her hand out as Angel threw his keys towards her. She caught them and put them in the ignition and turned them. The bike started up instantly and sounded beautiful. She revved the engine a few times before shutting the bike off. 

“Damn, girl. I didn’t actually think you could fix it. Thanks.” Angel called out as Sophia threw the keys back towards Angel. When the sound of three motorcycles were approaching the club, everyone turned. Bishop, Taza, and Tranq all arriving at the clubhouse. Ez tried to hide Sophia behind him from Bishop but it was too late. 

“Who is she? Why is she here?” Bishop questioned. Sophia had yet to meet the MC members besides Angel and Coco. And Ez knew in that moment that he shouldn’t have asked Angel to bring Sophia to the clubhouse. 

“Chiquita here is the Prospect’s old lady.” Creeper called out. Ez moved away from Sophia as she looked at Bishop. 

“Uh, I’m Sophia Lucciano, sir.” Sophia said as she held her hand out. Bishop watched her before turning to Ez. 

“Would have been nice to be given a heads up if you were bringing her.” Bishop spoke to Ez before turning back to Sophia. “I’m Bishop. I’m the president of the club. I hope no one is giving you any trouble around here. If they are, you can come talk to me.” Bishop smiled some as her as he shook her hand. 

“Well, other than neck tattoo back there, no one’s given me a problem.” Sophia said as she slowly turned to look at Creeper. 

“Creeper, you giving her problems she says?” Bishop made his way over to him, watching the male shake his head. 

“Not at all. I was just.. admiring her work she was doing on Angel’s bike.” Sophia shook her head as Bishop sighed. 

“Meeting in the Temple. This is serious. Prospect, make sure your girl understands the rules around here.” Bishop said as mostly everyone headed into the clubhouse. Sophia finally turned to her boyfriend and sighed. 

“Please tell me he won’t be calling me Chiquita for the rest of my life.” She groaned. She hated the name, even when Ez called her it when they started dating. 

“Can’t promise you anything. Let’s head inside so I can tell you about everything I know about these rules Bishop talked about, chiquita.” Ez smirked as he watched his girlfriend glare him down.


End file.
